Rotary sprinklers are often used to water gardens and can be simple or complex in configuration. Water under pressure is introduced to the sprinkler through a nozzle to cause a stream which then causes the sprinkler to rotate and disburse the stream through 360°. A number of rotary sprinklers can be used to water a large space such as a garden or a sporting field avoiding the need to use a hose to water the entire garden or sporting field.
A problem with many arrangements of rotary sprinklers is that they are either costly or involve a lot of moving parts. These types of rotary sprinklers which tend to send a stream of water upwards and are operated at high pressure to provide a mist may be suitable in a controlled environment such as a sporting field, but these types of sprinklers do not easily lend themselves to other situations such as fire prevention, and in particular sprinklers used in an outdoor setting where there is a possibility of bush fires or where a mist is unsuitable such as where leachate water is being used.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a rotary sprinkler which ameliorates or at least alleviates one or more of the above problems or provides an alternative.